


Enamour Me

by Diet_Krillbits



Category: Maggot Boy
Genre: Also this is super short, I've not written anything in three years sorry, M/M, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diet_Krillbits/pseuds/Diet_Krillbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This had to be the lamest prank Jones had ever pulled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enamour Me

This had to be the lamest prank Jones had _ever_ pulled.

The cheap card lay crumpled between his hands as he turned to glare at the teen lurking behind him. Parker shifted slightly in response, fiddling with the hem of his sweater in a motion that served as an indicator of how nervous he was. And so he should be. Was he fucking serious? A _Superman_ valentine’s card? No way. No fucking way. This had to be a trick. A mistake.

Sure, PJ was a nerd- the guy had Spiderman underwear, for Christ’s sake- but he never thought he could be _this much_ of a dweeb.

The words “ **you’re super!** " (written in an almost sickeningly cutesy font, of course) beamed at him from the desk as he spun to face his friend, a perfectly-calculated scowl of disapproval already fixed to his face.

"Please tell me you’re joking."

The full-blown turbo dork grin he expected to watch spread across Parker’s face was instead replaced by a more bashful smile. The sound of a cheap sneaker scuffing across the carpet grated against his ears.

But it was the deepening blush that oozed into PJ’s cheeks that finally convinced Micah that this, despite the cheesiness of the sentiment, was not a joke. He actually _meant_ this. The stupid card, the awkward body language, the downward glance. _Parker wasn’t fucking with him._

He felt a sudden urge to clear his throat.

PJ halted his intense scrutiny of the floor to glance at him, uneasy smile shattering any confident airs he was trying to put on. The pale teen found himself rising to his feet, eyes fixed on the way his friend’s face changed from sheepish to mildly terrified. A pasty-white hand brushed against his cheek as he inclined his head to breach the slight distance between them, pressing a brief kiss to his lips before pulling abruptly away, an embarrassed scowl worming its way onto his face.

As Parker stared at him, mouth slightly open in shock, he retrieved the battered card and thrust it into his chest, snorting slightly at the way PJ struggled to regain his footing at the sudden shove.

"You need to work on your wooing, Jones."

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr weeks ago, in response to a request for a drabble that someone sent me. I've wanted to write some kind of Maggot Boy fanfiction for a while, so this was fun to do! 
> 
> (It was also kinda tough and embarrassing, but that doesn't matter.)


End file.
